Emmett's War
by Azeure
Summary: When Emmett locks Edward in a closet, Bella declares war. Can Edward and Bella beat Emmett at his own game? A story for the prankster in all of us.
1. War

**a/n: this is my first fanfiction ever. so I welcome criticism (:**

It was an especially nice Saturday morning when I headed to work. Usually, when the rain let up, we had beyond the amount of customers we could manage. Yet, today the weather forecaster had predicted thunderstorms in the late evening so business was slow. Nobody was willing to take chances. Mrs. Newton let me out early, so I headed over to Edward's to spend the rest of the afternoon.

Emmett greeted me in the living room, which was unexpected.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi…." My voice filled with confusion.

He grinned hugely. "What? Can't say hi to my soon-to-be little sister?"

I eyed him suspiciously, glancing around the room. "So… Where's Edward?" I asked casually.

He was usually here… or was he hunting?

His smile grew wider. "Oh, I don't know, maybe he le-"

"BELLA!"

I jumped at the sound of Edward's muffled voice coming from upstairs.

"What did you do," I asked sarcastically. "lock him in the closet?

"You're good!" He laughed, the sound echoing off the walls.

I sighed. I should have expected something like this. "Which one?" I asked calmly.

He shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah! You didn't think I would make it _that_ easy did you?"

I shot him a hopeful smile.

"I'm insulted, Bella."

"This is going to take, like, ten minutes, whether you help me or not."

I lead a search around the house calling out Edward's name every so often, and I followed his voice until he responded. Emmett wasn't as smart as I thought.

When I reached Rosalie's closet, it dawned on me: He could break the door down if it was locked. What was going on? Once I opened the door I realized the problem. Rosalie's closet was the size of a store, and it was packed with clothing.

"Edward? Where _are_ you?"

His voice was strained. "Red…" he gasped.

Red? What? Oh. It was color coded.

"Be right there!" I called, already making way through the greens and yellows. Apparently red was in the back.

Now I saw him, being strangled by a long red dress.

I had to admit, it was funny – but apparently Edward didn't agree. His first words after I freed him were "I'm going to kill him." I expected this.

"EMMETT!!!"

"Yes, brother dearest." He called up the stairs. "What can I do for you?"

Edward caught me in his arms and ran down the stairs, seating me on the couch.

Emmett was roaring with laughter.

Edward seemed at a loss for words. He sat down beside me and glared at Emmett for an eternity.

Finally I spoke. "We still won Emmett. So, technically, the joke's on you."

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"You think _you_ can beat _me_ at my own game?"

"I believe so." I spoke slowly, unsure of what I was getting into.

"Oh, really?" He laughed. "Watch and learn, my friend, watch – and – learn."

I held my hand out and Emmett shook it.

I started. "So it's official."

"War," Edward grinned.

**a/n: if you guys have any ideas on pranks for the upcoming chapters, let me know. im not much of a prankster myself :D**


	2. Allies

**a/n:** Special thanks to **Bella's-Choice **for the brilliant prank that's forming in this chapter. THANKS AGAIN!

It had been 3 days since we declared war on Emmett. I was starting to think he gave up, but I knew that wasn't like Emmett. He would do everything in his power to beat us. So, Edward and I had spent some time together planning our first move. It had to be something extraordinary, because Emmett is a genius when it comes to pranks after all.

So far, we had come up with several different plans that weren't near good enough. First, we signed Emmett up for over 500 newsletters about kittens. Then, when he was with Rosalie, we snuck out to the garage to do a little decorating on his huge Jeep. Edward went and purchased bumper stickers with ponies and butterflies on them and stuck them all over the Jeep's back.

They were all good ideas really, just not good enough.

"You _live_ with him," I shot at Edward. "You should be an expert at this kind of thing by now!"

"Honestly, Bella. I've never paid much attention to his childish pranks."

"Well, the least you can do is keep a look-out when you go home. Make sure we're always one step ahead of him."

**xxx**

At school the next morning, I wasn't surprised to find Mike waiting for me in front of the school.

"Edward," I sighed. "Why don't you go ahead? I don't need you killing mike today."

He reluctantly agreed, but warned me before he left.

"He wants to go out with you tomorrow night," He growled. Before stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Mike." I muttered.

"Hey, Bella!" He smiled brightly. "How are you? Oh, what a stupid question. Sorry. You must feel horrible. I understand."

"What?" I was beyond confused. What was he talking about?

"Oh, I see. I get it. You don't want to talk about it. It's okay. I just think you should, you know, get back out there. I could help you.

He started muttering things under his breath suddenly. I only caught bits and pieces.

"He said… well, of course I can… I mean, she's hurt… maybe its best… I could probably… tomorrow night? What would Jessica…? Oh, she's over me…"

"Mike?" I brought him back to reality.

"Want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Then after seeing my expression added "Maybe…?"

"Maybe, Mike?" My voice went flat. "I don't think Edw-"

"Shhhh, don't think about him." He said, concern filling his bright blue eyes. "It's okay. I'm here."

I don't think he understood that he was the problem.

I twisted out of his sudden embrace and headed off to classes. I heard something like "IT'S A DATE!" or "THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" shouted at me, and I sped up. Mike was officially insane.

I caught up with Edward and he threw me a 'so, what was that all about?' kind of look.

"Lunch." I breathed.

He nodded.

**xxx**

When Lunch finally came around, Edward looked like he was about to go crazy.

"What, you didn't read his mind when I was with him?"

"No." He said, shocked. "I thought you might want privacy!"

"Pft. Sure, more like, I told him to give you privacy" Alice added.

I smiled at her. "Well, Mike thinks we have a date… he was feeling bad for me or something… it was weird."

"Huh."

That was it. That was Edward's problem-solving response.

"Huh? I have a date with Mike Newton and the most you can say is "HUH."?!?"

He looked thoughtful.

"I think you should go." He finally said.

"You're kidding." I muttered. "You have to be."

He spoke quickly and calmly. "Maybe he can get information on whatever Emmett is planning. Emmett would think that Mike Newton would be the last person on earth you go to for help."

He was brilliant. You got to love that vampire of mine.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Maybe Alice can help?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Help with…?" Alice chimed in, curious.

When Edward finished explaining or situation, she took a minute to soak it all in.

"And what will I get out of this?" She question after a moment of thought.

"You can dress me up for my date with Mike tomorrow!" I offered hopefully.

"Deal."

**a/n:** think you know what's going to happen? Let me know :D

still up for more prank ideas, because Bella and Edward are slacking!


	3. Date

**a/n: **okay, so school is going back on Tuesday, August 28th, so I really want to finish this story by then. Hopefully that'll work out. Im going to try and make the chapters longer, but this one sadly isn't. I really tried, but I have a hair appt. in an hour or so, so im gonna put this up quick.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful!"

"This is so unnecessary Alice," I complained. "We can't be going anywhere _this_ special!"

"Be quiet. You promised. And it doesn't matter anyways. You'll be the most beautiful girl in the building!" I had to roll my eyes at that. "And this way, Mike won't be able to say 'no' when you ask him to talk to Emmett!"

She did have a point. I examined myself in the full length mirror she provided. The green dress she put me in was _beautiful_, and the make-up was flawless. I sighed thinking of the night ahead of me. Mike Newton - on a date - with _me_! I almost sounded fascinated, like I was proud. I shook that thought out of my head. That was not at all how I was feeling.

I had met up with Mike after school and we settled on having dinner tonight. Mike was so surprised it would seem to someone passing by that I had purposed to him. I shuddered at the thought.

I stepped out of Alice's room to meet Edward waiting patiently in the hall.

"You look beautiful," He murmured in my ear. "It's unfair that I can't spend tonight with you."

"I know," I breathed. "I would give anything to stay here with you."

He pressed his lips to mine for the shortest moment.

"Hey, hey. None of that, now. Tonight you belong to Mike." Alice interrupted.

Edward growled. "Like that will ever happen."

"Believe me," I sighed. "I hate it more than you do."

**xxx**

I met up with Mike at a nice restaurant in Seattle. He looked handsome in a black suit, but he was nowhere near as handsome as what I was leaving home.

We talked about school and, I have to admit, it wasn't as bad as I imagined.

I waited for the right moment to spring the question.

"Hey Mike," I began "Edward and I are at war with Emmett, playing pranks on each other and stuff, so we were wondering, if maybe you could see what Emmett's up to before he gets us?"

Mike stopped eating. "Sure, sure. Anything for you."

Thank goodness for his obsession with me.

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "I think it's great that you and Edward can still be friends after what happened."

"Friends?" I asked. Wait. "After _what_ happened, exactly?"

"Well, I mean, after you guys… you know… broke up."

"BROKE UP?" I shrieked, capturing the gaze of nearly every person in the restaurant. "Where did you hear that?!"

He looked down at the table. "Well, umm, Emmett actually."

"That…" There was no word to describe Emmett. I felt like running out of the restaurant now, but that was rude to Mike. And he could still get information for us.

"So, your not… you know…"

"No." I said sharply. "No, we're still dating, actually."

"So we're just here as friends then, right?"

Wait, Mike was being reasonable? Wow.

"Yeah, sorry to lead you on Mike, but obviously I didn't know."

"It's okay." He half-smiled. "Friends is good though. And I'll still help you to get back at Emmett."

Thanks, Mike."

Well, I'm sure he wasn't fully through with trying to steal me from Edward, but at least we were on the same page now.

Now, with Mike and Alice on our side, we're sure to beat Emmett. So at the end of the night, I had to feel a bit satisfied. After all, it didn't really go as he planned: I'm sure he was expecting Mike to try and kiss me, or something, and get me all mad. But, he ended up gaining us more Allies. I had to remember to thank Emmett when I got home. Well,_ before_ we get back at him for this prank.


	4. Winners Circle

**a/n: **Yay. ily. ok enough of that. this is what you _really_ want:

---

Walking through the door of the Cullen's home usually washed a feeling of ease over me. But that wasn't the case lately. Everything grew tense when this war started. Not a tense that worries me, though. It's just a constant reminder to be on your guard, yet it somehow makes me happy. I like the feeling of us all being joined in on something fun like this. Well, I really shouldn't say _all_ of us. Rosalie still refused to join. "It's so childish, Emmett! I _will not_ stoop to your level!" And Jasper was already troubled enough. "I _would_ help, but I really don't want to get mixed up in this. The last thing I need is Emmett turned on me. Sorry, Alice." It was okay though. Alice's visions were so helpful. Sometimes she couldn't see things until too late, but usually we were prepared. Emmett was smart enough to block his thoughts, but Edward could still tune into Rosalie's (who was most likely a witness to Emmett's plans).

Emmett was at a disadvantage _and_ he was down two points to us. I felt bad, but not bad enough to forfeit.

"Edward!" I sang, skipping into his bedroom. He was lounging on his leather couch listening to Beethoven's Moonlight, one of my personal favorite CD's.

"Welcome." He murmured, taking me into his arms. "Dare I ask how the date went?"

I breathed in his scent, feeling relaxed already. "It was quiet the shocker, actually."

"And why is that?" He question, his head tilting to the side.

"Emmett is smarter than we give him credit for." I began. "He apparently told Mike that we broke up, and that I wanted to go out with him." Edward chuckled at this point. "Well, it all backfired on him really. Mike agreed to help us, and nothing happened between us."

"Thank the lord for that, or Mike Newton _and_ Emmett would be dead right now" Edward muttered.

"I'm sure he was assuming that Mike would have the audacity to kiss me on the first date."

"Mmm," he breathed "Audacity - is that what you'd call it? I believe _I _kissed _you_ on our first date."

I'm glad he didn't count dinner in Seattle as our first date. It wasn't as special as our trip to the meadow.

Our lips drew closer. "I _wanted_ you to kiss me."

"Do you want me to kiss you now?" He asked, moving in regardless of my answer.

His breath came quicker on my skin. "Always."

And then he kissed me.

We could have kissed for minutes, hours, days, months even. He kissed me so sweetly, that for a minute, I forgot where we were. But that didn't matter. As long as we had each other, nothing mattered. As long as I was Bella, and he was Edward, everything would work out. Sure, every once in a while someone would try and tear us apart, but we were meant to be. I had no doubt about that.

I just wasn't prepared for Emmett to come busting in the room, as if on cue.

Edward broke way and turned to face Emmett.

"Yes?" He spoke in a smooth voice.

"Ugh!" Emmett muttered. "Why aren't you annoyed?"

Edward smirked. "I knew you were coming when Alice began to wonder why you rushed out of the living room so quickly. How did you know we were in here, exactly?"

"Carlisle was going to tell you that he had to leave for the hospital, but Alice said you probably wanted some privacy. I can put two and two together, Edward. Oh, by the way Bella," He grinned. "How was your date with Mike Newton?"

My grin was wider. This confused him. "That's right! I never got to thank you! The date finally made Mike see that we could only be friends. I can't ever repay you!"

He swore under his breath. "Yes you can." He muttered. "Just forfeit already." He stalked out of the room.

"Finally realizing you're going to loose!" Edward called after him. "Oh, this is just too much fun!"

**xxx**

"BELLA!" Alice screeched, chasing me down the hall in school Monday.

Everyone turned to stare. "What!??! What happened?!?" I panicked.

"I had the best vision ever in gym!" She panted.

"What was it? Did something bad happen?"

"No, no, silly." She slapped my arm. "You really need to relax."

"I saw your prank, you guys! It was _perfect_! Emmett really fell for it!" She laughed excitedly. Apparently it seemed to her like we had this whole war in the bag.

"Well…?" Edward's soft voice came from behind me.

I gasped after hearing the plan. It was fool proof. Absolutely perfect!

"You are truly a genius, Alice." Edward thanked her.

"I try!" Her voice rang as she skipped down the hall. "See you in the winners circle!" She winked.

---

**a/n:** im _very_ sorry. I know i keep saying i'm going to make the chapters longer, and i _still_ havent. I get small ideas at random times during the day, and i try to expand them as much as i can, but im honestly not that creative. I want to know what you prefer.

either:

**a)** i continue writing short chapters almost every day

or

**b)** i write longer chapters less often.


	5. Emmett, the genius?

**a/n:** I didn't clarify before, but because this will affect the upcoming chapters you should know that **THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE ECLIPSE**.

This should prevent any confusion in chapter SIX. It really shouldn't affect this chapter or any previous ones.

Now, I really wanted to keep this fan fiction under Bella's POV, so it would be the same as the POVs of Twilight New Moon and Eclipse. But, there was no way of avoiding the fact that this chapter must be Emmett's POV.

Oh, and just to fill you in, most people voted A on my little survey last chapter, so ill be writing like I always have, but I will still try to write longer chapters of course, they'll just have to be posted like everyday.

**FYI: **I don't own any of the characters, etc.

Now, on to the story.

**Emmett's POV:**

I heard a sudden crash as Bella stumbled down the stairs.

"No, Edward! Leave me alone! I'm so sick of you always pushing me to try and beat Emmett at this stupid game! I won't do it anymore!"

Haha. Whoa. Then came Edward, sprinting after her to stop her in the parlor. We would call it the living room, but then none of us dead folks could really go in it, could we? And our best TV is in that room, so that would critically impair the quality of the games we watched. Back to the show;

"Bella, please! I'm so sorry! I never meant to push you too far. Please forgive me! You are my entire life! I can't go on without you!"

"Well, I'm sorry too Edward, but you must." Bella _tried _to sound harsh. She jerked her hand away as Edward went to grab it.

"This is Emmett's fault too! And the plan! The plan was Alice's idea!" He was nearly choking on his "sobs".

Wow. This was getting better and better by the second.

"I can't live like this anymore!"

"Bella!" he cried. "NO! Please! I love you!"

Oh joy. Here comes my part to step in.

I think I sounded sincere enough for the moment.

"If this is hurting you guys," I began solemnly. "Then I could always just let it go… and let you win."

They turned to stare. I really didn't need to see victory flash in Edward's eyes to understand what was going on. I knew the whole time. Alice didn't see what was coming next.

"So…" I continued in the same grave tone. "I guess… well…"

They waited.

"I guess its too damn bad you guys are faking!" I laughed so hard I couldn't even breathe anymore.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Dammit" Edward muttered.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked nobody in particular. "I thought we did pretty good!"

"Not bad, Bella, not bad. But not good enough."

Edward sighed. "Well, score one for Emmett."

"HELL YES." I grinned.

**xxx**

I raced up to my room to find Rosalie waiting. "another stupid prank, Emmett?" She snapped.

I grinned wider.

"Ugh." She groaned, falling back onto the bed.

"Quiet." I said, grabbing pen and paper from the desk. I scribbled on the top sheet to make sure the pen still had ink. "I have to plan my next masterpiece."

She groaned again. "Can't we do something productive tonight? If you know what I mean." She smirked, knowing I probably couldn't resist.

I thought about it for a minute. More than a minute actually. I wouldn't have thought about it so long if I wasn't currently at war with Edward.

He came running up the stairs and busted through the door.

"Stop it, NOW." He growled.

I laughed, dropping the pen and turning the door to face him. His livid expression made me laugh harder. "You're lucky I was only _thinking_ about it or you would've gotten quite the eyeful, there."

"Your vivid mental images make up for the opportunity I just missed out on." He spat with heavy sarcasm.

I snickered. "Run along and study, my little virgin friend."

He growled again and stalked off towards his room, towing Bella behind him.

Then it hit me.

It must have shown all over my face.

"What? Are you going to pay someone to mysteriously show up on Bella's doorstep, claiming that Edward is the father of their child?" Rose asked in a dead tone. This was all somehow very non-amusing to her.

"Brilliant, but no." I said, climbing into bed beside her. "I have a much better idea."

**xxx**

After setting the finishing touches to the plan, I met Jasper in his room to play some video games.

"Feeling confident?" He asked.

I chuckled, "I got them good this time."

Then it happened.

Alice's shriek came first.

Then the "Edward, Edward, Edward!"

And then she set my plan into action without even realizing it.

"I had a vision!" She squealed breathlessly. "You and Bella need to check your mail, _now_."

Jasper's brow furrowed. "What's so devastating about the mail?" He mouthed to me.

I shot him a sly look and whispered back, "Oh, you'll see."

Edward and Bella would have no idea what hit them.

**a/n: **See, that was a bit longer.

It was hard trying to get inside Emmett's head since we don't get much of that in the actual books. I represented him the way I think he is. I don't believe he is stupid, or that he has ADD really, just that he likes to laugh (usually at other people). So I would say he's pretty smart, and I tried to show that.

By the way, the whole fight at the beginning? That was Alice's vision from the end of chapter 4. She saw Emmett say "If this is hurting you guys, then I could always just let it go… and let you win." But that's all she saw. _That's_ why she thought they won.


	6. Graduation

**THIS IS IT!** the last chapter!

This was so hard to write because the song Werewolves of London was stuck in my head. Wow.

I had so much fun writing this story, and im so sad its over. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and everything. ILY:D

Love, Shannon

P.s. this story pre eclipse

---

I woke up in complete shock. It was sunny. I knew it couldn't last long so I ran outside to get the most of it while I could. Edward wasn't going to be here until 3ish, and it was 11 right now.

So, it was a surprise to hear a car come racing down my driveway. Nobody else in Forks even _attempts_ to drive like that. It was obviously Edward.

I walked to the front of the house to find him going through my mail. Jeez, I could have gotten it myself.

"Edward?"

He walked over slowly, staring intently at the letter before him. Reading my mail now, was he?

He finally looked up.

"Alice said to check our mail. Here. I didn't open it yet." He looked worried, yet confused at the same time.

I looked down at the letter he handed me. It read "To the parents/ guardians of Isabella Swan." The school's address was typed in the upper left-hand corner.

Edward sighed. "I don't know why Alice was so upset about this. I got one too. It's probably information on graduation."

"Yep. Let me just open it to check."

I stuck my finger just below the flap of the envelope and slid it across, tearing the paper. I opened the folded paper quickly and scanned across the typed words inside.

_Dear Parents/ Guardians,_

_We regret to inform you that your child, __Isabella Swan__, will not be graduating with the rest of her senior class at Forks High School. __Isabella__ failed two or more classes, and did not finish with enough credits to graduate. We are willing to meet with you to help your child receive these credits during the summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Greene_

_Principal of Forks High School_

"What?" I gasped.

I looked at Edward who was now opening his. He had the same letter except "Isabella Swan" was replaced by "Edward Cullen."

He crumpled the letter. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'!?" I cried, "How can this be possible! Maybe for _me_, but not for you!"

"For neither of us!" He growled. "Im calling the school right now. You need to tell Charlie."

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. "I can't."

"You must."

I sighed and turned to walk inside as Edward pulled out of the driveway. My heart's speed was increasing with every step I took. What was I going to say? What was Charlie going to say? Will I have to wait longer to be changed? So many questions, yet no answers.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the police station. "Can I speak to Chief Swan, please?"

He got to the phone immediately.

"Hi… dad…" I said, unsure of how to begin.

"Bella?! Is something wrong?"

"No…" I said. "Not really…"

"Why did you call me at work then?"

I tried to say it. "Well… I kind of got a letter from the school… and, well, I failed."

Then came the "I've never been so disappointed in you"s, and "how did this happen"s and the "wait until I get home young lady"s. Until finally, he had to go.

I dropped on the couch. There was no way I failed. How? How did_ Edward_ fail?

I questioned myself, reviewing all my grades in my head, until I heard tires on the brick driveway. Edward? I yanked the door open before he had a chance to knock.

His eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I couldn't get a hold of anyone at the school."

"It's okay." I sighed. "We'll figure this out soon enough."

"You will graduate." He snapped. "I'll make sure of it."

**THE DAY OF GRADUATION**

Edward and I were on our way to the school. It had been a week since we got our letters and since then Edward had tried everything to see the principal. Yet somehow, he was _**always**_ busy. There was no way possible for him to speak with Edward. Well, that's what Mrs. Cope had said.

Edward had apologized numerous times, and it wasn't even his fault. We both knew we deserved to graduate though.

We found good seats in the audience to watch Alice graduate. She felt like staying home, but I forced her to go. I didn't want to ruin it for her - even if she has been through this plenty of times before.

Alice's name was called, and she danced across the stage towards her diploma. We could have just left, but I had asked Edward if we could stay to see Angela graduate.

Mr. Greene cleared his throat and called out "Edward Cullen!"

We both froze.

Mr. Greene waited.

And Edward still hadn't moved.

"Go!" I urged.

He got out of his seat and leapt onto the stage. He walked over and shook Mr. Greene's hand while taking a piece of paper out of his left hand. He walked back to me with nothing but confusion displayed on his face.

"Is it your diploma?"

He unrolled the off-white sheet of paper. "Yes." I said almost inaudibly.

I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, congratulations, Edward! I _knew_ you passed! That letter was probably sent to you by accident!"

"Then…" he started hopefully. "You passed too!"

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't. I told you I didn't do so well while you were gone. But it doesn't matter as long as you graduated! I feel so proud." I laughed, carefree. Edward graduated! I couldn't ask for anything better.

Well, graduating with him might have been nice, but that's asking for too much.

He stubbornly refused to believe I failed, but he was silent as Mr. Greene continued down the list. Tyler, Mike, Jessica … until almost all the papers were gone.

"Isabella Swan!"

How did that happen?

"Bella!" Edward cried.

I got up and walked on to the stage. I couldn't process anything happening before me. I shook hands with someone, got a few 'congratulations' on my way across the stage, and suddenly I had a diploma in my hands.

I found myself in Edward's arms. He was radiating with joy. "I told you, Bella! You did it! _We_ did it! I love you so much!" He shouted.

Edward and Alice never stopped to breathe on the ride home as they repeated over and over how it didn't make sense, and how proud they were, and how disappointed Alice was that she never got to dress me up.

I couldn't believe it. Had I really graduated? Was that some kind of stupid joke the school tried to pull on us?

We pulled up at the Cullen's house and Alice swept me off my feet and had me inside in an instant.

"THEY GRADUATED!" she yelled.

The whole family was downstairs before she even finished. Esme and Carlisle had never looked happier.

There was so much commotion. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, even _Rosalie_ all said congratulations over and over and over. I was almost sick of hearing the words.

Finally Emmett stepped forward. "I would say congrats, but I believe it is you who should be saying it to me."

Huh? That didn't make sense.

Edward's eyes grew wider. "IT WAS YOU!" he shouted at Emmett. "AND YOU BLOCKED YOUR MIND ALL THAT TIME!"

Emmett laughed that same booming laugh. "I got you guys sooooo good!"

And then it hit me. Emmett wrote those letters! Not the school! We spent an entire week worrying over nothing. I couldn't help but laugh. "OH MY GOD! You really did Emmett!"

He grinned.

Edward finally started laughing with us. "I guess all we can say is… well, YOU WIN!"

It was unbelievable. Emmett was really a genius. Despite all the grief he had caused us, I still admired him. He beat us fair and square, and did a really great job at that. He was _a lot_ smarter than we gave him credit for.

---

Edward drove me home that night to tell Charlie the good news. We beat him home, so Edward waited for me as I skipped up the stairs and pulled out my notebook. I glanced at my list of reminders.

And right below number 4 (Never ever go cliff diving in La Push… again) I added:

5. Never try to beat Emmett at his own game.

---

**a/n: **and there you have it. I hope I made you all proud ;)

lmfao. Anyways…….. you guys are the best. Especially for waiting forever for this chapter to come out. I hope it was worth it. I'm going to miss writing this story so so so much.

Hopefully I'll be starting a new story soon, but who knows. I'm still trying to think of new ideas.


End file.
